bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath
is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. He is a figure with pale skin and hollow eyes, wearing a gray suit. Behavior Wrath attacks the player by shooting bombs, similar to the way Isaac fires bombs with Dr. Fetus. These bombs can damage Wrath, and can be pushed back by Isaac's tears or by simply running into them. Strategies Wrath tends to have a very independent movement pattern, similar to Larry Jr. where he appears to move in a pattern that is not dependent upon where the player is. His only attack of throwing bombs can be very damaging, but is easy to avoid. The simple strategy is to be attentive. As Wrath rarely will move aggressively towards the player, most of the attention should be paid to the arrangement of the room. However, when Wrath does touch the player, he deals 1 heart of damage. As long as the player does not back into a corner and always has a line of escape, Wrath proves to be an easy adversary. Be cautious about the eventual troll bombs he can drop when he dies. If Isaac fire tears at the bombs, they will move in the direction they are pushed and can deal damage to him if he is in the blast radius of them. However, once in The Womb or Sheol, fighting multiple Wraths can be significantly more challenging. It is advisable that the player uses their own bombs to clear out the room, so that there are always multiple avenues of escape if cornered. Wrath drops a few bomb pickups on death, and may drop Mr. Boom as well. Eternal Wrath's Behavior Eternal Wrath acts similarly to its normal variant, but can shoot up to 4 bombs every time. Notes *If the player has the Bobby-Bomb item, Wrath's own bombs will home in on himself. *If the player is carrying a Remote Detonator, Wrath's bombs will not blow up when he throws them and he will stand still until they do. This allows the player to wait until he throws a bomb and then blast him with tears. He will not respond, move, or fight back. *Wrath is immune to poison from Bob's Curse, Bob's Rotten Head and IPECAC. *Wrath's bombs deal very small damage to himself and Super Wrath, but more damage to other enemies. Other explosions deal nearly Mega Bomb damage. Trivia *The way Wrath attacks, his room's layout (most of the time), and his appearance are references to the classic Bomberman series of games. **The picture of Wrath on Isaac's Last Will is the one of wrath holding a bomb, or in this case, more like bomberman holding a bomb. *The item Mr. Mega will make Isaac's head appear the same as Wrath's, both with the helmet and the rapid shaking. *Wrath's "Super" counterpart does not constantly shake his head, oddly enough. *The grey suit is actually a bomb suit, and may be a reference to the holocaust. *Wrath may be a reference to The Fury, a character in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Videos The Binding of Isaac - Wrath Binding of Isaac 7 Deadly Sins - Wrath Category:Minibosses Category:Deadly Sins Category:Bosses